The Favor
by Celtic-child
Summary: Jamie gets in a bind, can or will caitie help?? J/C story with a very tiny side note on T/V! Please R&R!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! I'm thinking sequel where Jamie/Caitie set up a matchmaking scheme for T/V...What do you think? Yes...No?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat! I wish but no! It belongs to Disney!

****

The Favor

Chapter 1

Jamie stormed into the station. He threw his bag in the table angrily, spilling its contents across the table and onto the floor. "Agghh"

"What's your deal?" Brooke asked

"Nothing today just sucks! I can't wait 'til its over!"

"Well you're on inventory today! I need it before you go."

"That's just great, fine I'll go get started"

Jamie stormed off toward the garage. Today had been one difficulty after another. It had all started when Jamie got an e-mail from one of his old friends, Eric. It said that he was coming to Kingsport. Not that seeing an old friend was bad, it was just that Jamie had sort of told Eric a little lie. Eric was always the guy that the girls liked and had "stolen" practically every girlfriend Jamie had ever had and ever girl Jamie had likes had a thing for Eric. Only now Eric thought that Jamie had a serious girlfriend, when in actuality he didn't even have a girlfriend. Jamie hadn't meant to tell Eric that he was seeing someone but it had just slipped out, and now Eric was coming and expected Jamie to have a girlfriend. _What am I going to do? Maybe I can tell him we broke up, but what if he wants to meet her or asks who she is? I could make someone up and then say she moved, only what if he asks anyone else about her...I'm so screwed!_

"Hello...earth to Jamie...anyone home?" Jamie was so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed Catie approach

"Oh, hey Catie"

"Gee don't look too excited it's only me, your best friend, remember?" Catie teased

"Sorry, I've just been having a really, really bad day"

"Why? Come on tell Catie what's wrong"

"Remember my friend Eric that I told you about?"

"Vaguely...why?"

"He's coming to visit"

"So the problem would be? I thought you were friends" Catie asked confused

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I" Jamie glared at her "Alright, I promise"

"Well...I sort of...I told him...I have a girlfriend and now he's coming to visit and meet her" He finally managed get out

Catie burst into laughter "That's why?" Catie finally got out, wiping the tears off her face

"It's not that funny!"

"Sorry, but I don't think that its that big of a deal! Get over it, he'll probably just think its funny. Why don't you come out with me, Val and Tyler tonight and forget about it?"

"I don't know..."

"Please, I don't think I could stand hanging out with those two while they sneak glances at each other and get lost in their own little world. Pleease!"

"Alright, I guess I'll go"

"Thanks I owe you, meet you here at 8:00, Bye...and don't dwell on your little fib"

"See ya" Jamie said as Catie walked off. _maybe I'll be able to figure something out tonight. Maybe I'll see if Catie has an ideas._ Then an idea hit him...

__

What if I find someone to pretend to be my girlfriend!

LATER THAT NIGHT

They all had ultimately decided on a nearby pizza place. Just as Catie had said Val and Tyler were lost in their own little world, completely unaware of everything surrounding them. They had gone into the arcade and were now playing a game in one of the dark, isolated corners.

"You want someone to what?!?" Catie asked obviously stunned by Jamie's idea

"It's not that bad of an idea"

"You really think your going to find a girl to play along?"

"I was thinking you could help me find someone"

"No way! I want no part in this!"

"Fine! I can do it myself!" Jamie said

This chapter kinda sets thinks up the J/C stuff starts next chapter! What do you think? I'm not really happy with how its coming so far, but I guess its ok! any ideas or comments? Next chapter out soon hopefully! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to In A Heartbeat! 

****

Chapter 2

Jamie slumped exhausted into a chair at the station. He had asked practically every girl he knew and not one of them had agreed to his plan. _What am I going to do?_ Then it occurred to him, the one person he hadn't asked. He had to talk to Catie. Abruptly he got up and rushed over to the phone, quickly dialing Catie's number. It rang once, twice, three times... 

"Hello" Catie's voice greeted him

"Hey Catie its me, I was wondering, can you come down to the station for awhile?"

"I guess, why...?"

"Great" Jamie interrupted "See you in a little while" then he hung up, leaving Catie wondering

When Catie arrived at the station half an hour later, she was immediately approached by Jamie

"What took you so long?"

"My mom forced me to clean my room if I wanted to go anywhere. So, what did you want?"

"Well remember that you owed me a favor cause I went out with you, Val, and Tyler so you didn't have to be the third wheel?"

"Yeah, so what do you want?"

"You to pretend to be my girlfriend when Eric gets here, Friday"

"What?!? No way!!"

"Please Catie! I promise I'll never ask you for anything else again! Please it would mean a lot to me! please Catie!!! For once I just want to show him that I can have a girlfriend that he can't!"

"No! I said I didn't want any part in this!" Jamie got down on his knees and began begging. "No...stop looking at me like that" Catie went silent, _It'll only be for a couple of days! Jamie's done tons for me, I kinda owe him. How bad could it be?_ Catie sighed

"Fine but you owe me BIG time and boy do I mean big time!!"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!" Jamie wrapped his arms around Catie giving her a tight hug. Then the strangest thing happened, Jamie didn't want to let go. He liked the feeling of Catie in his arms...a little to much. _Wrong!_ A warning bell went off in Jamie's head, he abruptly let go of Catie.

"So what now?" Catie asked

Jamie's head was reeling. _ What had just happened?_ _Nothing, it was nothing, I'm just happy she agreed to help me, that's all_, he told himself

"We create a history" Jamie said finally finding his voice

TWO DAYS LATER

Jamie paced the hall, _Where is she? Eric's going to be here any minute! Come on Catie!_ Jamie and Catie had spent the last two days getting their story straight. They decided to say that they had been dating for about seven months ago. Because they had been friends for so long they didn't have to learn anything about the other. The only people who knew what was going an were Val, Tyler, Hank and Brooke.

"Hey Jamie" Catie said casually as she walked through the station doors

"Catie! Finally you're here, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, he's not supposed be here for like five minutes" Catie said flinging her bag on the table and sitting down on the couch

"I'm going to watch for his car" Jamie said as he walked off

Catie rolled her eyes. Leaning her head back on the couch she began to think. _This was going to be an introducing week, _Jamie was really tense and filled with apprehension as to what Eric would think of his life now, but all Catie had been able to think about lately was when he had hugged her. Had something been different? The thought of Jamie wasn't actually making her skin tingle and her knees weaken was it? That thought scared her...a lot.

"Catie!" Val said suddenly appearing, startling Catie out of her musings "Jamie's friend is here" Both Val and Catie rushed to the window. "He's kinda cute, in a slacker sort of way" Val stated as the spied through the blinds at Jamie introducing Eric to Hank and Tyler. Eric was about Jamie's height, with spiky back hair that was bleached at the tips. All and all Catie thought he looked a lot like Jamie. _He is sort of cute,_ she thought

"Oh my god, here they come! quick away from the windows!" Val urged. Quickly they ran over to the couch and sat down, trying to act normal.

"Here we go" Catie said as Jamie opened the door with Eric following

What do you think so far? I'm not sure if i like it! An ideas or coments to help make it better? An ideas for the next chapter? Review! Not sure when chapter 3 will be posted! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe In A Heartbeat or anything related to it! Eric is mine!

****

Chapter 3

As Jamie and Eric walked into the room Catie and Val stood up

"Eric this is Val..." Jamie hesitated "and this is Catie" He said putting his arm around her waist

"Hi" Eric greeted them

"Nice to meet you" Val said "Yeah" Catie agreed looking a little uncomfortable

"Well, Jamie things seem to be going well" He said smiling at Catie "You actually work here? Its kinda cool...I guess" Eric remarked as he looked around

"Yeah-" Jamie was interrupted by the alarm going off " We have to go, do you mind staying here with Catie and Val's sister, Brooke?"

"No, it sounds good to me" He replied looking over at Catie

Jamie lingered for a moment as if contemplating something. Then leaned down and kissed Catie on the cheek. "See ya when we get back"

Catie smiled "Yeah" _Oh my god!! He kissed me _she thought _calm down it was only because of Eric, remember?_

When the ambulance was out of the garage Eric and Catie stood there in an awkward silence

"So...are you staying at Jamie's?" Catie asked looking for something to end the silence

"Yep" He replied "You and Jamie are dating?"

"Yeah, for about seven months now"

"That's cool, Jamie is obviously lucky to have you"

"Um...Thanks" she said uncomfortably. _Is he hitting on me? We just meet like 2 minutes ago, he really doesn't waste anytime. _

"So wanna know some of the things Jamie and I used to do?"

ONE HOUR LATER

The squad returned to find Eric, Catie, and Brooke laughing hysterically. Brooke was sitting in the chair, Eric and Catie were sitting next to each other on the couch. When Jamie saw them together he instantly felt a twinge of jealousy shoot up his spine. _Just ignore it, _he told himself, _its not really there._ Only no matter how hard he tried, lately he just couldn't stop thinking about Catie.

"What's going on?" Hank asked curiously 

"Eric was telling us stories about things Jamie did when he was younger!" Brooke answered

"Really? This sounds interesting, I better go listen" Val said to Jamie

"Actually as fun as that sounds we have to go if we're gonna see the movie" Jamie pointed out to Catie and Eric

"Alright, lets go, but we'll finish theses stories later!" Eric said getting up

AT THE THEATER

The movie was packed, luckily they found three seats together. Catie ended up in the middle of Jamie and Eric. Jamie placed his arm around her shoulders. _This feels right, I could definitely get used to it!_ Jamie became uncomfortable, he didn't like where his thoughts were going. _She's my best friend! I love her but not like that, loving her like that would ruin everything!_ He didn't want to lose her.

"Well That totally sucked" Eric commented as they exited the theater

"Totally" Catie agreed

Jamie just nodded as Eric and Catie began talking about movies. Eric was starting to get on Jamie's nerves. He had only been there for a day and already was trying to get Catie away from him. Jamie had noticed him stealing glances at her during the movie and Jamie really didn't like the way he was looking at Catie. _Get over it Catie wouldn't go for him, especially when she's with me! Except she's only pretending to be with me, _He reminded himself. _I hope that she doesn't like him!_

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" Eric said then headed off to the restroom

"He's actually pretty cool. At first I thought he was a bit self-involved, but once you get talking with him he's not that bad" Catie stated

"Yeah I guess" Jamie said a little irritated. _Great she does like him, why should I care? She can like anyone she wants to, we're just friends!_

"Jamie did I do something? You seem mad at me" Catie said with a hurt look in her eyes

"No you didn't do anything, I just don't feel well." The truth was while staring into her eyes he had a realization so bizarre and totally mortifying came over him that he suddenly felt nauseous. _I have a major crush on my best friend!_

"Alright, ready to go" Eric asked suddenly reappearing

"Are you ok?" Catie asked delivering a concerned look at Jamie

"I Just need to lay down" Jamie said forcing a smile

"OK, let's get you back to the station then" Catie said slipping her arm around his waist and guiding him to the car.

When they arrived back at the station Jamie flopped down onto the couch, Catie turned on the radio and sat down next to Jamie. _Poor Jamie_, she thought, _ he looks upset. I hope that he isn't mad at me! He looked so cute tonight, he'd make a great boyfriend. He's so sweet and considerate of..._ Just then Eric walked in, hindering her thoughts and sitting down across form them.

"So I just heard of this really awesome party, Hank and I are going, you guys wanna come?" He questioned

"I'm not really feeling up to it right now" Jamie told him

"Yeah ok, how bout you Catie? I heard its gonna be a blast!"

"Um..." Catie looked over at Jamie "No thanks, I think I'm gonna stay here with Jamie" Jamie smiled and leaned over, placing his head on her shoulder, snuggling closer to her. He had decided that if this was going to be his only chance to be more than just friend s he was going to take full advantage of it. 

"Fine, Whatever! See you two later" Eric retorted as he stood up and left the room in a huff

"I think he's mad" Catie said

Jamie yawned "Only because you didn't go with him. I think he likes you"

If he does its only because he thinks I'm seeing you"

They both just sat there for awhile listening to the radio drone on, playing more bad songs than good.

"Must be Val's station because it makes me tired" Catie joked "Jamie? She asked "Jamie...are you listening to me?" When she looked down at him she saw he was asleep. Catie smiled and after a moment of hesitation she laid her head on his and nestled closer to him. moments later she too was asleep.

**HELP** I'm stuck! I have the next chapter started but I don't know where to go with it or what to make happen! Any ideas??? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own In A heartbeat or any of the characters! 

****

Chapter 4

"Catie...Catie?" She woke to someone whispering her name

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, her eyes straining to focus on the figure, but the sunlight made it hard for her eyes to adjust, Finally she realized it was Val. Catie noticed Val had a bewildered look "What?" Catie asked

"I thought you two were just pretending?" Val stated implicating that something was going on between her and Jamie, because they had spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.

"We are! we were listening to your boring radio station and I guess we fell asleep, nothing more!" Catie said quietly as she reluctantly pulled out of Jamie's grasp and stood up "Oh my god, what time is it?!?"

"Quater till 9, but don't worry I called your mom last night, when I saw you two were sleeping, and told her you were staying with me! She said to call her in the morning"

"Thank you!! Thank you so much! I thought I wasn't going to be allowed to do anything, ever again. Are we still going to the mall today?"

"Yeah, if your mom agrees, I'll pick you up at 11:15"

"Ok, I got to go call my mom and then I'm gonna go home" Catie headed off to the phone

Jamie woke up a little disoriented, wondering why he was still at the station. Then he remembered the boring radio station, snuggling next to Catie and finally falling asleep._ I doubt I've ever slept as good as I did last night! Catie and I fit perfectly! Where is Catie at anyway, I don't remember her getting up!_ He got up and went to look for her. He looked in one of the rooms and found Hank and Eric sleeping soundly on the bunks. _Must have been some party! _Jamie found Catie on the phone.

"Yeah...ok...bye" Catie hung up. she jumped when she turned to find Jamie staring at her "Jamie! don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry...who were you taking to?"

"My mom, Val said she wanted me to call her this morning"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, Val covered for me luckily"

"That's cool! so what are we doing today?"

"Well I'm going home to change then Val and I are going to the mall"

"Oh ok, I'll call you later than" He said trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. He liked spending time with her and lately it was all he wanted to do.

"You and the guys can come with us...I mean if you want. We're going to be in the food court around 12, so we'll meet you guys there if you come, k? Anyway I have to go. See ya!"

"Yeah ok, Bye"

FOOD COURT, 11:50AM

Val and Catie sat at a table by the windows discussing whether or not they were wasting they're time waiting for the guys.

"So do you think they'll come?" Val asked looking around "It'll be fun, all of us hanging out"

"Don't you mean flirting with Tyler all day? It's so discussing you should just tell him you like him!"

"I do like Tyler, but you make it sound like I drool all over him, which I don't! I think we both like each other, but I don't want to ruin our friendship! What about you and Jamie? Are you gonna tell me you're just friend and you want nothing more?"

"We don't like each other that way! We're just friends!" Catie tried to convince Val and herself.

"Honestly, Catie can you really, truly tell me that you don't find him the least bit cute? Aren't you having the least bit fun pretending to be dating him? Come on tell the truth"

"Alright...I'd never tell him this, but I do think he's kinda cute and really sweet. As for dating him I wouldn't mind if he asked-"

"Hey guys" Val said to the guys as they approached, cutting Catie off before Jamie could hear what she was saying.

"Hey Val" Tyler said smiling as he sat down close to her. Catie rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh.

"What are you smiling at?" Jamie whispered as he sat sown next to her, draping his arm across the back of her chair. Catie's heartbeat accelerated, she could feel his breath on he neck as he spoke._ I hope he didn't hear anything I said!_

"Them" she said nodding at Val and Tyler "They should just the other how they feel, It would make it a lot easier for all of us!" She told him quietly then asked "Where's Hank and Eric?"

"Hank couldn't come and Eric is over getting something to drink" _Why does she care where Eric is? She can't like him! I want her to like me!_

"Let's go" Val said as Eric appeared with a coke in hand "There are still a lot of shops I want to hit before we have to leave!"

"Yeah me too" Catie agreed

"Oh man, what did we get ourselves into?" Tyler asked Jamie and Eric

"at least we get to spend the day with two beautiful girls, even if it is shopping" Eric stated looking at Catie as he spoke. with that statement, Jamie's anger level shot through the roof. He wanted nothing more than to punch Eric out and tell him to stay away from Catie, she was his! _But she's not mine,_ he reminded himself.

"We better get going" Jamie said grabbing Catie's hand and leading her off towards the shops. She was completely aware that he was angry at Eric's comment, even a little jealous. _He looks cute when he's jealous! Maybe I should just tell him I don't want to pretend anymore!_ She had a feeling he felt the same way. 

Jamie spent the rest of the day being very possessive of Catie. He held her hand every chance he could, put his arm around her, and made sure he did everything he could to keep her from Eric, without being to obvious. He and Catie were now sitting on the bench outside of The Gap, waiting for Val to finish shopping and the guys to finish in some sporting goods store. While Catie talked about how sickening she thought the clothes in the gap were, Jamie found himself focusing on her lips. _I wonder what she would do if I just grabbed her and kissed her? She'd most likely be so stunned she'd just kiss me back. I bet she'd be happy, she'd probably-_

"Jamie are you listening...hello?" Catie asked him suddenly

__

She'd probably kill me! "Sorry...I watching the girl in there freak out over some shirt"

"Hey Jamie, when is Eric leaving?"

"Friday, why?" _she doesn't want to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore,_ he thought disappointed

"No reason" _I just wish this could go on forever!_

"Alright I'm done!" Val said reappearing with 2 more bags full of things she had bought

"Good, lets get the other two and go" Jamie said "I don't think I've ever spent this long in a mall!"

AT JAMIE'S HOUSE

Catie, Jamie and Eric sat in Jamie's room watching TV. Jamie had pulled Catie into his lap and Eric was sitting on the floor.

"I'm hungry" Jamie said reluctantly pulling away from Catie "I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?"

"No thanks" Eric and Catie said at the same time. Jamie smiled at Catie and headed to the kitchen.

"Catie" Eric said sitting up and facing her

"What?" 

"I need to tell you something...I know your with Jamie and all, but I can't stop thinking about you, your so beautiful and just an incredible" Catie sat there stunned_, what am I supposed to do?_ Eric leaned forward and kissed her at the exact moment that Jamie returned

Sorry it took so long to get this part out! I should have the next part out within a few days. So what do you think so far? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing related to In A Heartbeat! duh!! Christopher Ralph is mine!!! I wish, but he doesn't even know i'm alive :-( !! Oh well! On with the story....

****

Chapter 5

The sound of a plate shattering on the floor caused Eric to pull away from a very stunned Catie. Before Catie even had time to realize what was happening Jamie had Eric against the wall and was repeatedly punching him in the stomach and face.

"Jamie stop now!" Catie screamed at him, grabbing the back of his shirt and trying to pull him back. "Jamie STOP!" Jamie finally stopped hitting Eric. yet he was still angry, he began yelling at him. Jamie grabbed Eric's clothing and threw it out the front door. 

"Get out!! Now!" He told Eric, shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face. Jamie turn to Catie, who was staring at him.

"Some friend" he said heading back towards his room

"What?! That's all you're gonna say after what you just did?" She asked following him into his room

"What do you want me to say?" He inquired turning to face her

"Gee I don't know maybe why you just totally freaked out? Why'd you punch him?"

"Um lets see he was kissing you! Or what did you like it?" He spat out at her

"No I didn't like it, but that's no reason to beat on him! You could have handled that a lot less violently! What's your problem?"

"My problem is he was kissing you!"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! Forget it! I'm leaving" she said and stormed to the door. As she opened it she felt it be pushed shut.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just saw you two and I don't know I got angry"

"You got angry? Why?"

"I...I didn't...I didn't want to lose you" He said looking straight into her eyes hoping she could read all the emotions in his face and eyes! _I care about you a lot!_

"Jamie you'll never lose me! We'll always be friends" _maybe something more too!_

"Yeah, friends...I am sorry, I just got angry"

"What were you jealous?" Catie asked him after a minute, she meant I as a joke but it came out seriously.

"I...no...it's just he always goes after girls I really like" _I was jealous! I lost my chance with you to Eric!_

"So..." Catie said moving closer to him "You really like me?" she asked quietly, a slight smile forming on her lips, when she noticed him suddenly becoming nervous. She had a feeling that he felt something more than friendship for her. _He was jealous! How cute! He's not gonna get away with denying it this time!_

"Catie...I uh...well um do you like me?" _Oh yeah way to stay cool,_ he told himself, _I sound like a loser!_

"I asked you first" she said while slowly advancing closer to him, they were now only inches a part.

Jamie hesitated for a few moments, the silence was beginning to make Catie lose he courage and become less confident that he felt the same. Finally he spoke

"Yeah I was a little jealous and I guess I do kinda like you...I mean I _do_ like you" he told her, suddenly finding his shoes very fascinating. Catie hid a smile that appeared on her face.

"Thought so! Well Eric's gone so we don't have to pretend anymore. I'm going home" She told him in an up beat voice as she headed to the door "See you later" she said as she left.

"Jamie stood there stunned, staring at the now closed door she had just gone at of. He had told he how he felt and she had walked out on him. _What am I doing? I can't let her walk out on me like that! I thought that maybe she liked me too! I can't believe that she acted like that!_ Angrily he headed to the door and ripped it open, only to find Catie standing on the door step smiling at him.

"I wondered when you were gonna come after me" She said grinning widely

"You-" He was abruptly cut off by her lips on his. Slowly he began kissing her back, sliding his arms up around her waist and slightly lifting her off the ground as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes he reluctantly pulled away "...are incredible" he said finishing his sentence.

"I like you too" She told him in between kisses

"So does this mean its for real not pretend? Cause ya know I think I could deal with that" He teased

"I guess I could deal with that too" she said to him as she leaned in for another long, passionate kiss.

Down the road Eric looked at the couple making out on Jamie's door step. "It's about time! I was getting tired of trying to make Jamie jealous, I thought he'd never make a move on Catie! I just wish he could have done it before he hit me! Val and Tyler owe me big time for playing in their matchmaking scheme!" 

****

THE END

So What'd ya think? Review please!!! Thanks for reading!! I was thinking maybe a sequal about Jamie and catie getting back at Tyler and Val by making their own macthmaking scheme to get them together! What do you think? -Celtic child


End file.
